


Flustered.

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy Love, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts Eren and Levi's relationship off during the time Eren undergoes training for the 3D maneuver gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered.

Eren was flustered. He wasn’t quite sure how late it was, but Mikasa and Armin had gone back to the sleeping quarters, and for them to leave it had to have been pretty late. He sat crouching in front of the mechanism used to gage a trainees maneuverability in 3D gear, and didn’t notice the sound of soft footsteps approaching.

“Oi, brat. What are you doing out this late?”

The voice was unfamiliar to Eren and his head snapped up immediately. There was authority in that voice. His eyes landed upon a short man, with a hard glint in his eyes. There was no emblem on his clothing, as he only wore the white pants with maneuver gear and a light brown tank top. Eren couldn’t help but notice the way the man’s small arms were toned so well, and he turned away to hide his blush.

“Brat, answer me.”

Eren answered, slightly peeved, “I’m having a problem with my training. I keep hanging upside down, even though it’s supposed to be near impossible.”

After a long moment of silence, Eren glanced up at the stranger again, and paled at the look of annoyance on the man’s face.

The stranger looked down, and let out a sigh. “Well, get hooked up, I’ll see if I can help you any.”

* * *

 

Thirty minutes and countless attempts later, Eren hung in front of the man, upside down. “You’re worthless.” The man’s voice was harsher to Eren’s ears after getting the massive headache the fourth or fifth try.

Eren couldn’t deny it, so he just closed his eyes and hung limply, swaying slightly.

“Oi. Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Eren opened one eye a bit, staring at the man with a stony expression. Suddenly, a fist connected with his cheek, and Eren concentrated on not being sick after swaying so fiercely with the maneuver gear.

“What the fuck?” Eren spat.

The man glared, then cupped Eren’s face and kissed him fully on the lips. Eren’s eyes opened wide, and then he pushed the man away, wiping his sleeve over his mouth, both to hide his blushing and remove traces of the kiss.

The man’s eyes widened slightly before settling back into a stony expression. He crept closer to Eren, before knotting Eren’s hair in his hands, and pulling him in for another kiss. This time Eren didn’t push him away but when it was over he glanced away, face flushed.

“Who are you anyway?” Eren demanded.

“You can call me Levi, brat.”

Eren’s eyes widened. There’s no way this man was _that_ Levi. He was too short, and kissing a man. There was no way. He pushed that thought out of his head and focused on the situation at hand.

“I think you’ve done enough for tonight, let’s get you down.”

* * *

Eren and Levi were walking back to the compound when Levi slowed. Eren glanced at him curiously.

“What’s your name brat?”

“Eren.”

“Eren… Why don’t you come to my quarters, tonight?”

Eren paled. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have to be rested for tomorrow, for my final assessment.”

Levi’s eyes flashed darkly for a second. “Don’t worry, you’ll be rested enough for tomorrow.”

Eren couldn’t think of a polite way to refuse on the spot, and his feet seemed to follow Levi’s path without his permission.

They arrived at Levi’s quarters, and the first thing Eren noticed upon walking in was the extreme cleanliness of everything.

“Oi, take off your shoes.” Eren complied, and stood awkwardly, staring at his feet.

He jumped as a pair of rough, but small hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the bed. Levi then straddled Eren and looked at the youth’s face.

“Wh-what are you doing Levi?” Eren’s voice shook slightly.

Levi smirked. “You said you needed rest right? I’m going to make sure you’re properly worn out.” Then, Levi bent down and gave Eren a deep kiss.

* * *

Eren’s eyes fluttered open at the harsh sounds being made by the waking trainees outside. His mind underwent a brief period of confusion as he wondered where he was, and then it all came flooding back. Eren threw the sheets over his head in embarrassment, before realizing he was alone in the bed.

Eren threw the sheets off and rubbed his temple wearily. He was strangely refreshed, but didn’t want to dwell on the reason why. He glanced around, looking for his clothes and spotted them neatly folded on a desk, seemingly washed. He got up, stretched and walked over to the clothes. Beside them was a note: Eren, I had to leave early this morning for some military business. If you have time, clean the sheets before you go, or come back and clean them after your training is done for the day. I mean it brat. Also, good luck in your training. You can do it. – Levi.”

Once again, Eren’s mind entertained the possibility that it could be _the_ Corporal Levi, but Eren quickly got ready and soon forgot about the possibility, much more worried about his final assessment.

* * *

The officers overseeing the final assessments walked along the row of 3D maneuver gear, waiting for the rest of the trainees to show up.

“You know, I got an interesting suggestion from Corporal Levi this morning before he left to meet up with the rest of the Scouting Legion.”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“He told me to double-check the belts at some point during the assessments…”


End file.
